Un nuevo destino
by Sheyla Ryddle
Summary: Secuela de ¿podra ser el destino cambiado?
1. Chapter 1

Este fic lo escribo como un que pasara después de lo del ¿podra ser el destino cambiado? Y solo se me ocurrió algo así.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Prologo (Osease presentación)**

Despues de que las 4 tortuguitas resucitaron, todo habia sido felicidad… hasta que 5 meses después la vejes vencio a Splinter…

Muchos le lloraron al maestro ahora muerto y las 4 tortuguitas que aun eran uno bebes que babeaban todo, no sabían que era lo que había pasado.

Tres días después todos estaba en casa de Winters y el magnate los vio fijamente.

-No podemos dejar que estos cuatro pequeños vivan solos en el deshagüe ahora que Splinter ya no está –les dijo.

-¿Y que planea hacer? ¿ya tiene algo en mente? –preguntó Abril.

-Un idea que talvez no les guste a mucho, pero será necesario.. Debemos separar a los 4 hermanos hasta que cumplan los 15 años de edad –ante eso todos se le quedaron viendo fijamente.

-¿A que te refieres? –ahora habló Casey…

-Ello son muy pequeños aun… antes pensaba en darlos en adopción, pero seria mejor que cada uno de nosotros nos dieramos a la tarea de cuidarlos, puesto que los conocemos perfectamente.

-¿Cómo los repartirias? –Jonathan estaba sentado en una silla con el delante hacia el frente.

-Yo me quedaré con leonardo y puedo llevarlo a Londres comos e había planeado desde un principio y ciuando tenga la edad para aprender lo metere en la escuela de musica y luego lo llevaré a Florencia… El sr jones y al srita Oneil, podrán encargarse de Raph.

Ambos muchachos asintieron.

Jonathan y Johanna de Mike y…

-Yo me encargaré de Donatello –Bishop apareció en esos instantes.

-¿Y usted como entró? –le pregunto Casey.

-Yo le pedi que viniera –dijo Winters -. Hace unas horas le platique del plan y estuvo de acuerdo en adoptar a Donatello.

-Espero y no lo utilices para tus locos experimentos –le dijo Casey con desconfianza.

-Yo se hasta donde tengo mi limite Sr Jones, no deben temer por la tortuga, lo cuidaré como si fuera mi propio hijo… Aparte seria interesante el ver como reacciona al cumplir los 15 años y recordar su vida pasada.

-Entonces así se hará –dijo Johanna.

-Exactamente –dijo Winters y nos reuniremos aquí dentro de 15 años….

Esas fueron la ultimas palabras de Winters y cada uno de las parejas seleccionadas tomaron a sus respectivos bebes y se las llevaron, finalmente el magnate cerro al puerta de su mansión, para no volver a ser abierta sino hasta 15años después.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-

Pero hay que recordar que el tiempo no perdona y que los años pasan rápido, los 4 niños crecieron con el paso de estos y solo faltaban unas horas para que cumplieran los 15 años.

Leonardo H ya habia terminado a estas alturas la escuela de musica en Londres y la de artes en Florencia y se habia graduado con los más altos Honores. Incluso tenia un grupo musical y miles de admiradoras.

Raphael H, se habia convertido en todo un campeon de boxeo y ganado muchos premios.

Donatello H: Era un gran científico y hasta ya habia ganado un nobel a la ciencia

Y por Ultimo Mike H: Era el mas aclamado inventor de video juegos que existia hasta ahora.

Todos ellos eran muy famosos y a pesar de verse en revistas los unos a los otros nos e recordaban y ni siquiera sospechaban que la H de su apellido tenia un mismo significado "Hamato".

Pero eso cambiaria algunas horas después.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Dentro de ese mismo universo existia un grupo de chicas loquitas (no he podido evitarlo jajajaja, sorry), que admiraban a las 4 tortugas y siempre hablaban de ellas y ese día no sería al excepción.

Estudiaban juntas en el Instituto y justamente a la hora del recreo una de ellas ase acerco al grupo corriendo y con una revista juvenil aplastada contra su pecho.

-¡¡¡Chicas, Leo ha vuelto a sacar otro premio y su nuevo disco saldrá prontó!!! –dijo ella y venía vestida de negro y Rosa.

El grupito de Chicas se giro a verla y de repente poniéndose de pie corrieron como locas hacia ella.

-¡Déjame ver la revista Shey! –pidio Tari.

-¡Todas queremos verla! –se quejó Crazy que era al hermana menor de Sheyla.

-¡Hey cuidado, la van a Romper y recuerden que las cosas donde salgan nuestros amados son sagradas! –dijo Sheyla.

-Cierto –dijo su hermana menos y todas se sentaron en circulo y Mary se dispuso a Leer.. cada una de las chicas escuchó con atención y no interrumpieron para nada y solo gritaron de emoción cuando Leo dijo que le dedicaba el premio a todas sus admiradoras.

Luego de que el articulo fuera Leído Reki Ojeo la revista, para ver si no había nada mas de las 4 tortugas y cuando encontro todo y lo hubieron leido, recortaron los reportes e imágenes y lso pusieron dentro de una carpeta especial.

Pero en si aunque las chicas admiraban a los 4 n negaban que tenían a sus favoritos, auqneu el principal era Leo.

Mary admiraba (en este fic) a Donatello incluso a ella le gustaba mucho al ciencia y siempre leia sus artículos e investigaciones.

Shey admiraba a Leonardo y su fanatismo se había contagiado a su hermana Crazy.

Tari Y Reki admiraban a Rapha y no se perdian ninguna de sus peleas que llegaban a la ciudad y compraban el boleto aun asi se quedaran sin almuerzo y regresaran a pata a sus casas y aun debajo de la lluvia o el sol quemante.

Y Soul que era un chica bastante callada (por que siempre estaba hundida en su Gameboy advanced) admiraba a Mikey.

Y ellas tampoco sospechaban que una nueva chica se uniría al grupo

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bueno espero que les guste…. Y si quieren que lo continué diganme y si alguien mas quiere salir tambien me lo puede decir…


	2. Chapter 2

**Reki, Tari Y Mary**: Mi l gracias por el review y por supuesto que continuare y el fic del nuevo shredder ya tiene otro capitulo mas, por si quieren leer.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Capítulo 1**

A unas cuantas horas de que cumpliera 15 años, Leonardo esta acostado en su habitación en la lujosa mansión en la que vivía junto a Maximiliano J Winters y los 4 generales de piedra.

Se hallaba pensativo, desde que habia tenido el uso de la razón, siempre se había sentido sólo como si algo le faltase.

-Buenos días Leonardo –Max entro en ese momento ala habitación y detrás de él venía el general águila con una revista en la mano.

-Buenos días –la tortuga se incorporó un poco en su cama.

-¿Cómo dormiste? –el magnate se sentó en una silla.

-Bastante bien, gracias, ¿Qué trae en las manos general?.

-Una revista –se la pasó y Leonardo la ojeó y vio en ella algunos artículos de él y le las otras tres tortugas y no puso evitar sonreir al leer que Raphael de nuevo había ganado otro campeonato de box .

-¿Algo bueno? –le pregunto Max al verlo sonreir.

-Si, Raphael H, ha ganado otro campeonato, me alegro por él y me gustaria conocerlo algún día al igual que a los otros dos… y quien sabe quizás resultemos ser buenos amigos… después de todo esto somos tortugas.

-Entonces mejor formen un club tortuguil –el general mono entro en esos momentos junto al general jaguar y la generala serpiente.

-¿Un club tortuguil? No suena nada mal –respondió el muchacho con una sonrisa.

-Y bueno Leo ¿ya elegiste alguna nueva imagen para tu nuevo CD?

-No, aun no –le respondió a la generala serpiente –Tomaré un baño –se dirigio hacia la bañera.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En otra parte Raphael H se encontraba practicando algunos golpes sobre un punching bag, en lo que escuchaba un disco justamente de Leonardo y ese CD le gustaba mucho.

-Me pregunto quien estará más sudado si el saco o tu –ante aquella voz Raphael se giró hacia la puerta y vio a Casey Jones parado aun lado de esta.

-Buenos días sr Jones –le dijo y con una toalla se quitó un poco de sudor.

-Buenos días para ti también Raphael –Pasó dentro de la sala de ejercicios -¿Cómo va el entrenamiento?

-Bastante bien, gracias –le dijo con una sonrisa.

-¡¡¡¡Ya esta el desayuno!!!! –oyeron gritar a Abril desde la cocina y ambos se dirigieron hacia allá.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En un gran edificio estaba Michelangello y supervisaba un nuevo video juego de peleas.

-¿Qué piensas de él? –le dijo un chico de lentes que se poso aun ado de él.

-Se ve bien, pero aun no logro alguno que me guste.

-¿Y tienes alguna idea en mente?

-¿Sabes que me gustaría?, Hacer un juego de video basándome en la tecnologia de Donatello, la música de Leonardo y las técnicas de pelea de Raphael, pero no se si algun día pueda conocerlos y si nos lleguemos a agradar.

-Puede que sí –Johanna y Jonathan entraron en ese momento.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Donatello junto a Bishop en el area 51 observaban las evoluciones de un experimento que apenas la tortuga había diseñado.

-Todo parece marchar ala perfección –dijo el científico del FBI.

-Así parece ser –dijo la tortuga. –ambos tenían puestos nos lentes especiales para protegerse de las radiaciones.

-¿Y que pedirás de regalo de cumpleaños? –Stockman se acercó a ellos con unos papeles.

-No lo sé aun –dijo -, pero me gustaria haber tenido hermanos con los cuales poder festejarlos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Y en otra parte.

El grupo de loquitas admiradoras de las tortugas fueron a un café, para comer mucho pastel y comprar uno para celebrar en casa de Soul el cumple de las 4 tortugas.

-¿No les parece curioso que los 4 cumplan el mismo día y que ni siquiera se conozcan en persona? –dijo Crazy.

-Más curiosa es la "H" que tienen después de su nombre, quizás por que son adoptados les pusieron esa letra –dijo Soul.

-¿Y que te hace pensar eso? –Shey se giro a verla.

-Por que la "H" es muda. Y como no tienen apellido puesssss.

-¿De que van a querer el pastel completo? –preguntó una de las empleadas de la pastelería con una gran sonrisa.

-De chocolate –dijo Crazy.

-Bien –la empleada saco un catalogo de pasteles y las chicas se pusieron a verlos.

De repente entro otra chica abrazando una carpeta y paso de prisa y en puntitas a lado de ese grupo de chicas y con una carpeta entre sus brazos se tapaba hasta la nariz, se notaba que era muy tímida.

-¿Vieron? –les dijo Sheyla.

-Vaya si que es una chica muy tímida –dijo Tari

-No eso no –dio Shey.

-¿Entonces? –Reki se giró a verla.

-Tiene su carpeta forrada con muchas fotos de las tortugas –les dijo.

-Vamos a ver –dijo Mary y se acercaron a ella.

-Hola –la saludo Crazy.

-Eh… Hola –contestó timidamente.

-¿Eres fan de las tortugas como nosotras? –le preguntó Shey.

-Sí me encantan, los 4 me fascinan y aun no me elijo por ninguno en especial.

-¿Cómo te llamas? –le preguntó Tari.

-Yunuen –dijo ella.

-Pues bienvenida al club Yunuen. –le dijo Sheyla.

-Muchas gracias –respondió ella.

-Y por lo que veo te meterás al mismo instituto donde vamos. Dijo Reiki al ver la bolsa donde traía su nuevo uniforme.

-S… este soy nueva en la ciudad y no tengo amigas… no se si ustedes me quieran dar un tour o algo por el estilo.. Digo… pues para conocer la ciudad y ubicarme y asi no perderme... Claro… si es que se puede.

-Pues nos e hable mas e incluso te invitamos a casa de Shey a que partas el pastel con nosotros en honor a nuestras cuatro tortugas que hoy cumplen 15 años.

-Me encantaría ir –respondió Yunuen con una sonrisa.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En Francia (por que Leo estaba ahí después de haber dado un concierto), la tortuga estaba aun en su habitación de esa mansión que pertenecía a su tutor y preparaba una maleta.

-¿Ya estas listo Leonardo? –La generala serpiente entro en la habitación y lo vio viendo por la ventana y bastante pensativo con als manos debajo de las mejillas.

-Creo que este cumpleaños será muy especial –dijo el chico.

-Puede ser que así sea –le dijo al mujer con una sonrisa. Pero termina de arreglar tu maleta ya no tarda el transporte que nos llevara al aeropuerto para tomar el avion he ir a NY.

-Nueva York –dijo el chico con un susurro y no puedo evitar sonreir ligeramente, aunque tal vez lo hizo inconsciente por que muy dentro de si sabía que un reencuentro muy especial lo esperaba en ese lugar.

Y no era el único Donatello, Micahelangello y Raphael no sabían que al igual que con Leonardo no solo se admiraban entre si, sino que también entre ellos existía algo realmente grande y que nada y nadie sería capaz de destruir pasara lo que pasara.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

continuara…


	3. Chapter 3

**Por que aquí lo piden ahí viene el reencuentro ¿Cuáles serán los sentimientos y las emociones que sentirán las tortuguitas al verse y saber que son hermanos?**

* * *

Capítulo 3

Donatello se encontraba leyendo un archivo importante sentado en una silla frente a un escritorio, cuando Bishop y Stockman entraron cargando un paquete largo y un pastel de duraznos.

La tortuga sonrió al verlos.

-Feliz cumpleaños numero 15, niño –le dijo el científico del FBI.

-Gracias Sr Bishop –respondió el con una sonrisa.

-Aquí te traemos un regalo que te traerá muchos recuerdos al igual que a otras personas, donde quiera que se encuentren y reciban los suyos propios –Stockman le dio el paquete largo.

-Me preguntó que podrá ser.

* * *

En otra parte, dentro de un avion Leo estaba escuchando un poco de musica de un IPOD cuando sin que se fijara, Winters le hizo una seña a la azafata y esta entendiendo se acercó al muchacho con el carrito de servicio y sobre el estaba un pastel de fresas.

Al verlo Leonardo sonrió.

-Muchas gracias –le dijo a Winters y los generales.

-No tienes por que agradecer –dijo el magnate.

-Lo hicimos con gusto –respondió la generala serpiente.

-Aparte te tenemos un obsequio que será muy valioso para ti –El general águila le entrego el regalo y la tortuga volvió a sonreír.

* * *

Mike jugaba el nuevo video juego cuando Johanna se le acerco por atrás y le tapó los ojos.

-¿Qué ocurre? –le preguntó.

-Shhh no hables –le dijo ella en un susurro y el pidio a Jonathan que entrara y cuando este lo hizo, ella le destapó los ojos a Mike.

Ante el vio un pastel de chocolate.

-Chispas –dijo con una sonrisa –Gracias.

-Esperemos que te la pases muy contento –dijo la chica.

-Siempre lo he sido mil gracias –le respondió.

-Y aquí tienes tu regalo –Jonathan se lo entregó.

* * *

Por otra parte Raphael había tomado un baño y bajaba a la cocina como Abril le había pedido. Y al entrar en ella con asombro vio el pastel de moka que estaba justamente en el centro de la mesa.

-Hola Rapha feliz cumpleaños –le dijo ella.

-Yoo… -la tortuga no sabía que decir.

-No digas nada niño y disfruta de tu pastel y por supuesto de tu regalo, que se que te gustará.

-No debieron molestarse…

-Ha sido un placer –fue lo que le respondió Abril.

* * *

-Luego de que cada uno en sus respectivos lugares donde se encontraron hubieran partido y comido de su pastel de cumpleaños. Se dispusieron a abrir sus regalos y con asombro vieron que se trataban de 4 armas ninjas, y al principio no entendieron (cada uno de ellos había recibido su propia arma solo que hasta ese momento no se habían acordado de ellas).

Pero todo cambió en el momento en que tocaron aquellas armas una revolucion de pesamientos he imágenes confusas les comenzó a invadir el cerebro hasta que estas se aclararon y con asombro e incrédulamente comenzaron a recuperar sus recuerdos de toda sus vidas pasadas. Llegandose a enteraras asi: Leonardo H. Raphael, H, Donatello H y Michaelangelo H, que eran hermanos verdaderamente y que su apellido era Hamato.

Leonardo cayó impávido sobre el sillón, no podía creerlo, simplemente no podía, incluso se le veía muy pálido.

Incluso recordo la forma en que el perdió la vida y cuando resucito como humano y luego de ahí nada.

Tambien sus hermanos recordaron aquello momentos difíciles y ninguno pudo evitar que las lagrimas les acudieran a los ojos y menos aun al enterarse por sus cuidadores que en realidad si eran hermanos y ya era tiempo de que hubieran recuperado su recuerdos.

-Son mis hermanos –dijo Donatello con algo de emoción contenida en la voz, ya que esta le temblo un poco.

-Si asi es… la vida tiene siempre muchas sorpresas reservadas y algunas veces agradables como puedes ver –le respondió Bishop.

* * *

Mike donde se encontraba se había cubierto la cara.

-Sabia, lo sabia… sabia que ellos eran muy especiales para mi. Cada vez que los veía, sentía algo diferente, como que eran parte de mi…. Y no me equivoque…

Y Raph por su parte no podía ni hablar por la sorpresa

-Creo que te has quedado anonadado por lo que te acabas de enterar –Casey el palpó el hombro y Abril solamente le sonreía.

-Es.. que… no puede ser posible.

-Tienes que creerlo Raphael… ustedes 4 verdaderamente son hermanos y un angel hace tiempo les regalo por parte de Dios otra oportunidad y cuando cumplieran los 15 años, recordarían todo.

Raphael ya no dio nada más y se dejó caer sentado en un sillon.

* * *

Después de ello y de recuperar sus recuerdos cada uno de sus cuidadores les platicaron lo que había acontecido durante todo ese tiempo y fue incluso muy difícil para ellos el rebelarles que su Sensei ya había muerto. Fue un trago demasiado amargo, pero sobre todo para Leo.

-Se que le hubiese gustado mucho el saber que ustedes ya recuerdan todo –Winters le toco el hombro ala tortuga de verde claro.

-¿De que murio el sensei? – preguntó él, aunque no quería.

-Viejo y murio mientras dormía –dio el general jaguar.

-Vaya así que después de todo no sufrió.

-Gracias a Dios no.

-¿A dónde iremos esta vez Sr Winters? –le preguntó al magnate en lo que se limpiaba las lágrimas.

-A un lugar donde tengo que arreglar unos asuntos –fue lo que le respondió antes de ponerse a leer el diario.

Y a todos asi el dijeron que por favor los acompañaran a realizar algunas comprars u otra excusa para sacarlos y llevarlos a todos a un lugar en especial.

* * *

Loas viajes en si fueron cansados, excepto para Leo y Rapha( ya que uno fue en avión y luego en limusina hasta el lugar que su tutor quería ir y Rapha estaba muy cercad e ahí, Don y Mike fueron en automóvil), y los 4 fueron a dar al mismo lugar solo que por rumbos diferentes y no lo sabían.

* * *

Llegaron frente a una enorme mansión, que al verla se sorprendieron… era la mansión que Winters tenía en NY.

Los 4 sintieron una corazonada y al boca seca, incluso sus tutores los situaron a cada uno de ellos en 4 diferentes entradas de la mansión y les dieron una llave y les pidieron llegar a un punto en especifico, Que era el recibidor de la casa, cosa que hicieron.

Introdujeron con cuidado la llave en las ranuras de las cerraduras y entraron a la casa.

Esta ya estaba iluminada y sus pasos hacian eco, ya que esta era totalmente silenciosa.

-"No recordaba lo enorme que era esta casa" –se dijo Mike y el había entrado por el pasillo de fotografias y no pudo evitar sonreir al ver las fotos de sus hermanos

Raphael entro por la sala de armas y recordo todas las batallas que sostuvo con ellos, Donatello lo hizo por el jardin y recordo las fiestas y reuniones y Leo lo hizo por la cocina y recordo cuando preparaba los postres y comida para sus hermanos.

De repente los 4 tropezaron ante una puerta la cual abrieron.

Al pasar del otro lado se vieron frente a frente, después de tantos años y se quedaron sorprendidos

La emoción era demasiada, era un gozo inmenso. 15 años habían pasado para que se recordaran y volvieran a verse.

Las palabras se perdieron en el aire y solo basto un abrazo en conjunto y las lagrimas que se mezclaron para que sin palabras se dijeran todo, sus cuidadores los veían desde la parte de arriba.

De repente Mike los abrazó con más fuerza y los 4 cayeron al suelo.

-Esto es lo más marvilloso que me ha podido pasar bros –les dijo y ellos 3 le sonrieron y Leonor fin supo que portada quería para su nuevo disco, una donde saliera con sus otros hermanos, después de todo eso describia perfectamente el nombre "A wonderful Life"

* * *

Por lo mientras en otra parte las loquitas admiradoras, comian pastel en casa de Shey y escuchaban todos los discos que Leo ya había sacado.

-Dame otro pedazo de pastel Shey –le pidio Mary.

-Claro ¿tu no quieres Yunuen?

-Bueno –respondió ella.

-Ok –Shey partió más pedazos.

-¿Cómo s ela estaran pasando los chicos? –preguntó Crazy

-Yo creo qeumuy contentos este día debe ser muy especial para ellos –dijo Tari.

-Y que lo digas –Reki cortó un pedazo de pastel y se lo llevó a la boca.

-Aparte ¿Qué día no es especial para ellos? –Juanis se dejó caer sentada en un sillón

* * *

continuará…


	4. Chapter 4

Feliz navidad, año nuevo y día de reyes aunque sea tarde!!!!!! Siento no actualizar rápido y como antes las historias, pero últimamente no he tenido tiempo por el trabajooo…

**Juanis:** Sí, el reencuentro fue muy bello y muy especial para ellos. Imaginare los cuatro se admiraban sin saber que en realidad eran hermanos.

**Tari:** jaja no desesperes ya pronto verás que pasará. Y sobre los capítulos largos; creedme que me cuesta mucho trabajo el hacerlos

**Mary: **Y claro que nos van a conocer jajaja

Y lean el nuevo Shredder que ya tiene nuevos capis!!!!!

* * *

Capítulo 4

Los muchachos creían que momento más feliz que ese en sus vidas ya no iba a poder haber… Era realmente maravilloso, fantástico. Eran hermanos, era lo mejor que les podía pasar en la vida… Un hermoso sueño hecho realidad. El volver a verse era el mejor regalo de cumpleaños que hubieran podido recibir.

Sus cuidadores se les acercaron.

-¿Felices? –les preguntó Winters.

-Mucho Sr –respondió Leo.

-¿Pero por que no nos dijeron esto desde un principio? –preguntó Donnie.

-Por que hasta los 15 como ya les dijimos era cuando recuperarían sus memorias de sus vidas pasadas.

-Bueno dejemos esto para después hay que pasar a comer y festejar el cumpleaños de los 4 –pidió Abril.

-Cierto –Johanna la apoyó.

Todos se dirigieron al comedor, donde las 4 tortugas vieron un pastel enorme y sus platillos preferidos.

A la fiesta incluso llegaron el Daimo, Usagui Yojimbo, gen, los 4 ninjas del tribunal, Karai con Chaplin y una bebita, Kathy / (ella es una parte importante en el instituto donde estamos aparte ya va en la Uni jaja) Hun (ese quien sabe que hace ahí) –Charly y Leatherhead y Angel ah por si fuera poco Charly (el amigo doctor de Winters)… todos ellos ya mas grandes. Incluso tambien llegaron los de la Justice force

Todos estaban felices por ver de nuevo a las 4 tortugas.

Pero ellos estaban mas felices aun por que habían descubierto que eran hermanos y estaban juntos de nuevo.

-Bien chicos, pueden servirse lo que gusten.

-Gracias –dijo Leo y tomo unos platos y cubiertos para él y sus hermanos recién devueltos.

Todos comenzaron a servirse y después las 4 tortugas decidieron ir a comer al jardín, después de todo el día estaba soleado.

-¿Volveremos a la alcantarilla? –les preguntó Mike de repente.

-Seria lo justo Mike –respondió Raph –después de todo ese era nuestro hogar.

-Aunque sin el Sensei ya no será lo mismo –Leo se oía triste.

-Vamos Bro anímate, aun nos tienes a nosotros –Raph le palpó el hombro.

-En eso tienen razón -Leo les sonrió.

-Aparte yo tenia un plan con ustedes si los llegaba a conocer personalmente algún día… pero esto es lo mejor.

-Que clase plan era Miquesito –le cuestiono Donnie.

-Sobre mi prox video juego, quería usar las técnicas de pelea de Raph, la música de Leo y tu tecnología Don –confeso.

-Pues aun lo podemos hacer... a pesar de que hemos triunfado en nuestras vidas, no significa que no necesitemos la ayuda de otros y entre nosotros especialmente –los otros le asintieron a Leonardo.

-¿Qué hacen niños? –se les acercó Leatherhead

-Aquí hablando de nuestros planes a futuro –le dijo Donnie.

-Con que es eso –Winters tambien se les acercó –Bueno yo tambien tengo planes para ustedes…. Que vayan juntos a la escuela.

-¿A una escuela? –preguntó Raph.

-Sí, es necesario que vayan y nos se preocupen serán aceptados en el instituto.

-¿Sin hacer examen ni nada? –preguntó Mike ilusionado.

-Exacto, sin examen ni nada le dijo el millonario.

-Eso si que me gusta.

-Pero eso no quita que no vayas a estudiar en todo el año y que no tengas que hacer los exámenes que vengan dentro de nuestros cursos curriculares como extracurriculares –le dijo Donatello.

-Sí, pero son mas difíciles los que ye hacen para entrar en alguna institución.

-Yeah Mike pero los que hacemos dentro del curso tambien son difíciles ya que con ellos determinas si pasas de año o no… es como los niveles de tu juego…a mayor avance más dificultad –Raphael se giró a verlo, en lo que Leo les sonrió y sentado sobre el pasto en una de las esquinas del jardín afinaba su guitarra eléctrica.

-¿Qué haces Leo? –los otros tres se le acercaron.

-Afino la guitarra solamente-les respondió.

-¿Y has escrito algo nuevo? –ahora preguntó Mike.

-Sí, tengo por ahí varias canciones nuevas para el próximo álbum –confeso.

-¿Enserio? –pregunto de nuevo el que era el menor de los 4 años (aunque todos tenían la misma edad, pero como se sabe nacieron a minutos diferentes)

-Si Mike –le dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Y por que no nos cantas algo? –le sugirió Raphael y Donnie y Mike apoyaron su idea.

-Bueno, les cantaré el tema principal del disco.

Así lo hizo y su voz era hermosa y mas aun cuando cantaba en vivo ¿y que decir cuando cantaba a capela? Esa era la voz que las otras tres tortugas habían conocido en el pasado y que se seguía manteniendo igual.

-Bravo!!!! –dijo Mike cuando su hermano termino.

-De verdad que sigues conservando tu don Leo –le dijo Donnie.

-Lo sé, pero lo que mas me gusta es saber que a pesar de que me dieron la vida nuevamente…. Es saber que he conservado a mis hermanos en esta nueva oportunidad…

Ante las palabras de la tortuga de verde claro los otros tres sonrieron, sabían que tenían razón… nada era mejor a volver a estar juntos… Splinter verdaderamente los Habia educado, entrenado y hecho que entre ellos 4 se quisieran como hermanos.

-Aparte –Leo continuó hablando –en la portada de mi próximo disco quiero que salgamos juntos los 4.

-¿En tu nueva portada? –Mike abrió muchos lso ojos sin comprender

-Asi es en la portada de mi nuevo disco.

-Esto es demasiado –dijo Raph.

-¿Por qué? –le preguntó Leo con una sonrisa.

-¿Nosotros en la portada de tu nuevo disco? –le dijo sin creerle.

-¿Y por que no? Estamos acostumbrados a aparecer en diferentes medios de publicación…

-Y si los 4 aparecen juntos en algo, darán mucho de que hablar muchachos –Abril se acercó a ellos y ellos le sonrieron.

* * *

Y asi fue justamente dos días después… las chicas ahora se encontraban en casa de Yunuen haciendo los preparativos para una kermés que seria en el instituto dentro de 1 semana.

-¿Entonces que estaría bien que vendiéramos? –Mary se giró a ver a todas.

-¿Qué les parecen chicharrones preparados? –preguntó Juanis.

-Podría ser… hay que plantear nuevas ideas de cada una y haber cual nos parece mejor y aparte de buena que sea económica. –Sheyla se acercó con una bandeja de Sándwiches para todas y unos refrescos de lata.

-¡¡¡Chicas!!! –les grito Crazy de repente.

-¿Qué ocurre? –Tari se giró a verla.

-Van a pasar una noticia de Leo en la Tele –ante eso todas corrieron frente al televisor, levando consigo un sándwich y un refresco y se sentaron en el sillón a como Dios les dio a entender.

En el televisor se transmitía un programa de espectáculos, donde daban noticias sobre los artistas y en el apareció una mujer diciendo que Leo ya había lanzado a la venta su nuevo disco y con su grupo y que el en unos minutos daría una entrevista, pero que antes de eso hablarían de la boda de dos famosos, las chicas se quejaron ante eso, puesto que solo querían ver a Leo y a nadie mas.

Y de repente aprecio en el programa y venia vestido con una camisa negra de manga larga y unos jeans y nos Zapatos de gamuza café y venia con los miembros de su grupo, las chicas al verlo gritaron emocionadas.

(N/a pondré al entrevista eh entrevistador y l= Leo)

_E: Bienvenido Leo hemos visto que has sacado el día de hoy tu nuevo disco a la venta y déjame decirte que en el programa ya lo hemos escuchado y nos ha parecido excelente tanto como tus discos anteriores._

_L: Muchas gracias y gracias tambien por invitarme._

_E: ha sido un placer gente agradable como tu siempre es bienvenida –ante eso Leo sonrió –Y bien volviendo al disco, lo que más nos llamó la atención es la portada que usaste para él ¿Cómo conseguiste que Donatello, Mike y Raphael aparecieran contigo en una portada?_

-¿Sale con las otras tortugas? –las chicas estaban sorprendidas.

Y su pregunta tuvo respuesta cuando la foto del disco aprecio en la pantalla de la televisión en ella aparecía una mesa y una sola silla donde Leo esta sentado y detrás Mike lo abrazaba, de pie a su lado aparecía Rapha y sentado sobre la mesa Donnie, los miembros del grupo de Leo aprecian atrás cerca de una árbol.

-Los 4 juntos en un proyecto no lo puedo creer –Mary se toco al barbilla.

-Tengo que comprar ese disco –Shey reviso en su cartera cuanto dinero tenía.

-Tenemos dijo la otra –le respondió Juanis.

-Shhh dejen escuchar la entrevista –Crazy se giró a verlas.

_L: Si así es salgo con las otras tortugas y para mi hacer esta portada fue algo muy especial, pero aun más lo fue el DIA de mi cumpleaños…_

_E: ¿y eso por qué?_

_L: Recibí el mejor regalo que pude recibir en toda mi vida._

_E: ¿Podríamos saber cual?_

_L: No veo por que no… las 4 tortugas recuperamos nuestros recuerdos de nuestra vida pasada y descubrimos que somos hermanos_

Ante la revelación de la tortuga tanto los del programa como las chicas que lo veían y quizás los demás espectadores en sus casas, abrieron la boca sorprendidos

_E: ¿Hermanos? –el simplemente no podía creerlo al igual que lso demás._

_L: Sí asi es, es algo increíble ¿verdad? –peguntó con una sonrisa._

_E: Algo difícil de creer._

_L: Lo sé, para mi al principio lo fue, pero tambien ha sido lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida. Y descubrimos que la "H" de nuestros nombres significa "Hamato"_

_E: Y bueno pasando a otro tema ¿Qué opinas de los temas de tu nuevo disco?_

_L: Me gustan, pero creo que podré escribir mejores aun y ahora que mi nueva vida empieza._

_E: ¿Una nueva vida? Me imagino a lado de tus hermanos._

_L: Si exacto y de algo mas que no te puedo decir, discúlpame._

_E: No te preocupes… Bueno Leo, te damos las gracias por venir a este programa._

_L: No, gracias a ustedes por invitarme._

Cuando la entrevista termino Mary apago la televisión sin enterarse al igual que las chicas que esa vez ese programa de espectáculos se transmitía justamente en la ciudad que ellas Vivian (por este momento nosotras vivimos en NY)

¡¡¡¡Son hermanos!!!! –dijo Crazy emocionada.

-Si, que bonito –respondió Yunuen.

-El reencuentro entre ellos debió ser muy especial –dijo Juanis.

-Y que lo digas… bueno chicas hay que seguir preparando lo de la crémese –Sheyla se sentó en la mesa y así las demás la siguieron

* * *

Al día siguiente era domingo y las chicas optaron por ir al mall para ver si encontraban un libro de cocina, habían optado por hacer pasteles para la kermés y en el mall se encontraron con Kathy quien era Sinodal del colegio y ya estudiaba la licenciatura de periodismo

-¡¡¡¡Hola Kathy!!!! –la saludo Crazy por todas… Kathy era una buena amiga de ellas y consejera mayor en el colegio.

-Hola chicas, que bueno que las veo…

-¿Y eso por que? –pregunto Tari.

-Solamente quería decirles que se llevaran una sorpresa muy grata el lunes que iniciemos las clases de esa semana.

-¡¡¡¡Que…que…que!!!!! –Crazy brinco en círculos emocionada a un lado de Kathy y ella solamente se rió.

-No hay que ser desesperadas niñas… ya veras que la espera valdrá la pena.

-Pues si no queda otra más que esperar ni modo nos aguataremos –respondió Shey -. Bueno Kathy nos veremos después.

Kathy asintió con la cabeza y cada cual tomo su rumbo, ella iba directamente a una tienda de ropa.

Las chicas compraron varias revistas y libros de pasteles y se fueron ahora a casa de Mary.

Y por fin el lunes llego y las chicas llegaron al colegio y se enteraron que el Prof. de álgebra, quien les daba las dos primeras horas ese día no Habia ido, pero las inquietas niñas sabían que eso no era a lo que Kathy se había referido el día de ayer.

Y durante esas dos horas las chicas optaron por jugar kitbol (es como el baseball solo que se patea la pelota esta vez).

Y durante el juego, Soul pateo la pelota tan fuerte que hizo que pasara la barda del colegio hacia la calle.

-Rayos –dijo Tari.

-Iré pro ella –dijo Sheyla.

-Pero no podemos salir de la escuela, los profes nos regañarían, es mejor decirles que se ha perdido el bacón y quizás el de educación física vaya por él.

-Vamos no creo que pase nada, ahí avísenme si ven a un profe que venga para jaca y si logro saltarme la barda le dicen que me fui al baño –Shey se brinco hacia al barda y revisando hacia el otro lado saltó hacia afuera.

Volteo a ambos lados de la calle y vio al balón atorado en una pequeña rejilla de alcantarilla en una banqueta al otro lado de la calle.

-"Bien, no están pasando coches, podré ir por el" – y la chica decidida se atravesó y cuando iba a tomar el balón, apareció un auto sin frenos justamente en la calle donde ella estaba parada y lógicamente ella no o vio y solamente se puso de pie al recoger el balón.

-¡¡¡¡Cuidado!!!! –grito alguien y esa persona la aventó justamente en un pequeño patio que estaba justamente frente a la acera donde ella estaba parada….

* * *

Continuará…


	5. Chapter 5

**Tari**: si ahora estoy procurando hacer los capitulos mas largos. Y que bueno que te gusto lo de la entrevista con Leo.

**Dianeth**: si se me aparece una de las tortugas por detrás te juro que me muero e la impresión jejeje.

**Crazy**: ¡Que bueno verte otra vez! Y casi le atinas jajaja.

**Reki:** Es bueno verte ¿te gusta estar en la historia?

Y una disculpa por todo lo que me he tardado en actualizar, pero es que he tenido uno que otro problemilla por ahi

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Capítulo 5

Sheyla lanzo un gemido desde el suelo.

-Oye ¿estas bien? –le pregunto el chico que tenía encima.

-¿Cómo va a estar bien si la estas aplastando? –respondió otro chico.

La chica se paro y se puso una mano en la cadera, en la parte de atrás.

-Ay mis huesitos lindos.

-Bueno es preferible que te rompas un hueso, a que perdieras la vida atropellada ¿no crees?

-Creo que –la muchacha se giro a ver a su salvador y al ver a las 4 tortugas detrás de ella se quedó en Shock, no pordía creerlo y por logica entendio que quien al habia aventado habia sido Michaelangello.

-Oye te has puesto palida –dijo la tortuga mas joven.

La chica simplemente no podia creerlo, los 4 estaban vestidos con el uniforme del instituto y Leonardo se veía bastante bien.

-¿Quieres que te llevemos al medico? –preguntó ahora el mayor de los hermanos.

-Para que… Donnie es medico – Raphael lo señaló con la mirada.

Ante tales palabras la tortuga de verde seco asintio suavemente con la cabeza y se hinco frente a la chica.

-¿No te sientes mareada o algo? –le preguntó.

Ante el contacto de la mano de Donatello en la frente de la chica, esta solo atinó a desmayarse. (no se preocupen no es el primer fic donde pierdo el conocimiento jajaja).

Diablos –murmuró Raphael.

-No hay de otra tendremos que llevarla ala enfermeria del colegio –Leonardo se cruzo de brazos.

-¿Y Donde quedará la enfermeria? –Mike giro un poco la cabeza hacia el instituto y con las manos en los bolsillos.

-Ya lo sabremos allá adentro –Raphael tomó entre sus brazos a la chica (el es el fuerte de los 4 jajaja)

-Andando –los otros tres caminaron detrás de Leonardo, quien llevaba las manos dentro de los bolsillos del pantalón.

Cuando se acercaron al porton del colegio Donatello toco el timbre.

-Ah, ustedes deben ser los nuevso estudiantes para… ¿Qué hacia afuera la srita Ryddle? –dijo el viejo portero

-¿Y cómo quiere que nosotros sepamos? –Dijo rapahel.

-Otra vez se nos volvio a salir. Ella y sus amigas son tremendas, ya las veran…

-Bueno sí… -dijo Leo-, ahorita lo prioritario es llevarla a la enfemeria.

Los 4 chicos entraron al colegio por las puertas principales y las amigas de Shey que seguian en el pasto esparando el balon, giraron la vista hacia la puerta ya l instante de ver a las tortugas pegaron un grito en conjunto, con el cual los chicos casi se quedan sordos.

-Ay mis orejitas –dijo Mike.

Las chicas loquitas de inmediato los rodearon sin creer lo que veían.

-¡Estoy soñando! –dijo

tari.

-Es un sueño hecho realidad, un hermoso sueño –Dijo Crazy.

-Pellizquenme por favor –pidio Yunuen.

-Tambien necesito un pellizco –Dijo Reiki .

-Yo se los doy –dijo Mary.

Las 4 tortugas estaba realmente sacados de onda y con una gran gota de sudor detrás.

-Este oigan –intento hablar Donnie.

-Que voz tan hermosa –Dijo Mari.

-Chicas disculpen… ¿Dónde queda la enfermeria? –habló de nuevo el chico.

-¿Para que? –pregunto Tari.

-Para llevar a esta chica –Raphael se acerco con Sheyla en brazos.

-¡Shey! –dijo Mari.

-¡Esto no es justo Shey! Leo debera ser quien te cargue, entre Reki y ellas la cargaron, separandola de los brazos de Rapha y se la entregaron a Leo, quien recibio a la chica sin entender nada –Asi esta mejor.

-Y ahora que… -dijo Raphael y Mike se veía bastante divertido con la situación.

-Creo que ahora ellas se haran las desmayadas para que las cargues –dijo la tortuga de verde esmeralda.

-Es una buena idea –Dijo Tari y ambas chicas fingieron desmayarse.

-Anda Rapha, se caballeroso –dijo Mike.

-Yo siempre he sido caballeroso –respondio y son mas cargo a las dos chicas sobre sus hombros como si fueran costal de papas.

-Así no las cargues –Leo tenia una gran gota de sudor en la frente.

-¿Y como pretendes que cargue las dos juntas? –se defendio su hermano y a las chicas realmente no les importaba nada y menos aun si estaban entre los brazos musculosos de Rapha.

Soul no decia nada y se la pasaba viendo a Mike, y cuando este dirigia la vista aella, Soul se giraba hacia otro lado y bastante sonrojada.

-¿Quieres que tambien te lleve a la enfermeria? A cada rato te pones rojita ¿no tendras fiebre? –Mike se acerco a la chica.

-Creo que tiene calentura pero por otra cosa –respondio Raphael, pero Leo lo piso haciendole gritar "Auch" -¡Cuidado Leo! Me vas a hacer tirar alas chicas.

-Bueno ¿llevaras a Shey o no a la enfermeria? –Kathy se acercó en ese momento.

-Cierto -Leo se giro a ver a la recien llegada, con Sheyla aun en sus brazos.

-Vengan los llevare hasta allá primero y luego a la prefectura para que les digan cual sera su salón.. Vamos Tari Y Reki, regresen ustedes y las demas al aula, la clase libre esta por terminar.

-¡NOOO Snif! –dijeron todas las chicas que se quedaban al ver que se alejaban, pero Mike se giro a verlas y mandándoles un besos les guiño el ojo.

-Que suerte tiene mi hermana –Dijo Crazy –mejor se hubieran desmayado de verdad ustedes dos, asi quizas Rapha se las hubiese llevado hasta la enfermeria y ya viendo que eran tres las desmayadas, quizas a las demas por la preocupacion nos hubieran dejado el seguirlos.

-Quizas, bueno es hora de ir al salon, toca clase de Química –dijo Mari y Yunuen se quedo viendo por unos segundos la diraccion por donde los chicos se habian ido.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Leonardo y sus hermanos junto a CATIE llegaron hasta la enfermeria y dentro de est habian varias camas.

-¿Qué le ocurrio a la srita Ryddle? –dijo el doctor al verla.

-Que se ha desmayado por ver… "se acerco al oido del doctor" al amor de su vida –le dijo en secreto y el doctor rio de buena manera.

-Bien muchacho. Acuestala en aquella cama –Leo asintio y recosto a la chica suavemente.

-¿Estara bien? .preguntó donnie.

-Si necesita ayuda yo .. –iba a decir Donnie pero el medico sonrio.

-Ella estara bien, no hay de que preocuparse.

-Bien chicos entonces marchemos y Mike cuando quieras dormir o si alguno de ustedes se les ofrece descansar un poco la enfermeria tambien se presta para ello.

-Y para otras cositas por lo que veo –dijo Rapha con una sonrisa pícara y Leo de nuevo lo golpeo.

Los 4 siguieron a Kasthy hasta la prefectura.

-Es increíble ver lo grande que estas ya, pero aun recordamos la dulce niñita que dijo en el hospital en nuestro pasado "Mira Mami, tortuguitas!" –le dijo Mike a la chica.

-Si lo recuerdo muy bien –dijo ella y ahora Leo te puedo agradecer el que yo este viva, como a los otros niños que ahora son jóvenes ya que gracias a tu yo del pasado pudimos sobrevivir, por tu donacion de organos.

-No hay porque agradecer –dijo el con una sonrisa.

-Entraron ahora a una gran oficina, y bastante elegante donde los esperaba una mujer de lentes, que ellos de inmediato reconocieron como la madre de Kathy.

-Vaya sorpresas que tiene la vida –dijo Raphael al ver a la mujer.

-Ustedes son mas inauditos aun. Tortugas mutadas y sobre todo que hayan podido resucitar –les dijo la mujer de buena manera y se puso de pie, para rodear el escritorio y hacercarse a ellos –Tambien es un placer conocerte Leonardo. A tus hermanos si los vi en la vida pasada. Pero de pie a ti ya no.

-Tambien es un placer para mi Sra –contestó el chico educadamente.

-Pero bueno el pasado es el pasado y ahora tenemos una nueva oportunidad que no debemos despreciar –fue el punto de vista de Mike y los demas le asintieron.

-Bien muchachos, tienen que firmarme las inscripciones ya horita les entregare sus horarios y sus reglamentos –la mujer de nuevos e dirigioa asu escritorio y se sentó en su silla con la pierna cruzada, en lo que CATIE ponia 4 folders de color azul rey con el logo del instituto.

Los 4 chicos se acercaron al escritorio y la joven les dio a cada uno sus respectivos documentos, ellos firmaron las hojas que debian y recibieron sus papeles.

-Algunos libros les seran dados, como unos cuadernos, lapìces y plumas, lo demas lo tendran que comprar ustedes.

-Si, no haq problema alguno –respondio Leo.

-Bien niños, entonces hay que firmar y después ser van a su aula, ya han perdido casi media hora de clases.

Si Sra –los 4 firmaron sus documentos y Kathy los llevo después a lo que seria su nuevo salón de clases.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

continuaráaa….


	6. Chapter 6

Tari: si se que me tarde mucho en actualizar y yo tambien eche de menos que me leyeras jajaja…

Margui: Por fin aquí esta, puede que este capitulo no aprezcas mucho, pero en los demas si jeje

Y perdon, perdddon, perdon por todo lo que me tarde en actualizar jejeje.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Capítulo 6

Sheyla despertó unos minutos después, el medico le hizo un chequeó, algunas preguntas y luego viendo que la chica estaba en optimas condiciones la envió a su salón de clases.

La chica venia pensando que el haber visto a los chicos había sido solo un sueño, y que quizás se había desmayado por otra cosa, quizás por el calor, o algo afuera la había golpeado.

Asi que sin mas se dirigio a su aula.

-Permiso profesor –dijo ella, y vio a sus amigas platicando en bolita ¿qué andan haciendo?.

-¡Shey! Quizás, quizás no lo recuerdes, por que es natural perder un poco la memoria después de un desmayo, pero –Mary emocionada iba decirle que los chicos estaban ahí en el institutos, cuando de repente un griterio de chicas se escuchó por toda la escuela.

Los de ese salon salieron a ver que pasaba y vieron que varias chicas salian de sus salones y otras se asomaban por las ventanas. Mientras que en el pasillo venia Kathie seguida por las 4 tortugas.

-No era un sueño –dijo Shey en un susurro y cuando llegaron ellos hasta ese salón, Kathie se detuvo ahí –permiso niñas, disculpe profesor.

-Adelante –dijo éste –muchachos, todos al salon.

Todos los de ese salon entraron y la prefecta quien tambien salio al ver el alboroto que se armo la presencia de las tortugas, mando a los otros alumnos a sus aulas respectivas.

-Hola chicos y chicas buenos días, buenos días tambien para usted profesor… Como verán aquí les traigo a 4 nuevos compañeros, que estarán con nosotros el resto del año.

-Bienvenidos –les dijo el profesor y ellos agradecieron.

-Yo me retiro profesor –dijo Kathie y salio del aula.

-Bien muchachos, lo correcto sería que se presentaran a sus compañeros.-les pidió el profesor.

-De acuerdo –Leo se paso detrás de Mike y le tocó los hombros –Primero los menores –le dijo con una sonrisa.

-Si tu lo dices –le dijo con una sonrisa -. Bien, yo soy Michaelangello Hamato tengo 15 años vengo de la ciudad de Florida, algunas veces vivi en Canada (recordemos que los padres de Johanna son de alla) soy técnico en juegos de video, esta es la primera vez que asisto a la escuela.

-Bien, el que sigue –pidio el profesor.

-Que tal mi nombre es Donatello Hamato, mis hermanos me dicen Donnie, Mi gran pasión es la ciencia y los descubrimientos, Mi vida me la he pasado, aclaro, la mayor parte del tiempo entre la NASA, el área 52 u las Oficinas del FBI…

-Tambien es un ganador de un Nobel de la Ciencia –dijo Mike.

-Asi es Miguelon –le dijo con un sonrisa -, pero es premio no es nada comparado a la alegría que me dio al recuperar a mis hermanos… bien continuare, también tengo 15 años de edad, mi color favorito es el morado- le dio la palabra a Leo (recuerden que ahora Raph nació antes que él)

-Hola –ante el sonido de su voz muchas chicas gritaron emocionadas y sus hermanos le sonrieron, sabían que era muy admirado y realmente se lo merecía, después de todo ese era el deseo de los tres para con su hermano de verde claro, leo después de todo se merecía lo mejor, por el carácter tan especial que tenia. Ante ese gritería Leo se sonrojo un poco, pero pronto recupero el aplomo-… Mi nombre es Leonardo Hamato,me gusta mucho lo que son las artes, como saben tengo mi grupo de música aunque algunas veces he cantado solo, aparte al igual que mis hermanos me e especializado en las artes del ninjitsu, mis armas son las katanas y mi color es el azul y me gusta también mucho lo que es la meditación. Antes de venir para aca vivi en Florencia e Inglaterra con mi tutor Max Winters y con una institutriz muy joven que se llama Margui.

Cuando Leo termino de hablar Rapha dio un paso al frente y las chicas también se emocionaron y sobre todo los chicos deportistas (Tambien por Donnie y Mike se llevaron sus ovaciones)

-Bien chicos, como ustedes saben mi nombre es Raphael Hamato (por ahí se escucho el suspiro de Tari principalmente) y soy campeon internacional de Boxeo y King (modestia aparte). Soy el mayor de los 4 hermanos, aparte de boxear me gusta el rock pesado, la musica electronica y las motocicletas. Mi color favorito es el rojo, no tolero que se metan con las personas debiles, en fin –al igual que sus hermanos recibio muchos aplausos y el profesor se puso de pie.

-Bien, muchas gracias por sus presentaciones y ahora pasen a tomar sus lugares, tenemos que continuar la clase.

Ellos fueron a sentarse cerca de aquellas fans loquitas (osease nosotras) de la siguiente manera: Leo entre Shey y Crazy, Rapha atrás de Tari , Donnie a la izquierda de Mary y Mike a la derecha de Soul.

-Profesor –Reiki se puso de pie y el profesor se giro a verla, ya que estaba escribiendo algo en el pizarron.

-Digame Srita.

-Me… no no es cierto –hubo risas sobre todo de las 4 tortugas- ¿No cree que seria correcto que usted tambien se presentara? Digo para que ellos sepan quien es usted y cual es su materia.

-Es verdad –se sacdio un poco el polvo de gis que tenia en las manos- . Mi nombre es Javier Salamanca, soy el profesor de fisica, soy graduado hace pocos años de la universidad de Harvard, mi forma de calificar para que sepan, es por medio de trabajos que les mando ha hacer siempre a finales de mes, si los trabajos fueron realmente muy buenos, excento del examen final,sino el ultimo trabajo es un representacion de algun experimento cientifico en equipo frente a sus compañeros y el director… y ahorita que lo pienso Sr Donatello, ante la mension de su nombre Donnie alzo la vista –Usted siempre sera bienvenido ami clase y esta excento de todos los examenes –ante eso muchos se quejaron y le comenzaron a lanzr bolitas de papel al profesor, ya que contaban con la ayuda de Donnie para los trabajos.

-Sera como usted diga profesor, pero realmente me gustaria mucho poder dar mi opinion sobre los trabajos de mis compañeros.

-No habra problema alguno –siguieron con la clase la cual era sobre Kepler.

El tiempo paso y salieron al primer receso, donde alumnos de otros salones se acercarona las chicas loquitas y las 4 tortugas para conocerlos principalmente a ellos un poco más.

-¿Y por que apenas se dieron cuenta de que son hermanos? –quizo saber Crazy.

-Hmmmm es una historia larga y un poco complicada –respondio Leo.

-Y bastante difícil de creer –secundo Donatello y entre Mike y Rapha asintieron con la cabeza.

-Nos gustaría escucharla –dijo Mari.

-Bien, pero la resumiremos lo mas que sea posible.

Leo comenzó a contar la historia y las chicas la escucharon sorprendidas, aunque claro que decidió cambiar algunas cosas, como la violación que el sufrió con Shredder y los otros y la relación amorosa que sostuvieron como hermanos, aun era muy temprano para contarles algo asi a las chicas y aun no eran muy amigos que se dijeran, la única que sabia de la verdadera historia de ellos y de el principalmente era Margui.

-Que bello- dijo Tari –que al final de todo y después de lo que sufrieron, un angel les halla regalado otra oportunidad.

-Aunque tal vez a su maestro le hubiese gustado ver hasta donde han llegado hasta ahora –señalo Reiki.

-De eso no tengo duda –dijo Leo y se escucho un poco desanimado.

-Se que estaría muy orgulloso, sobretodo de ti Leo –Donnie le puso ambas manos sobre los hombros.

-De los 4 –Leo le devolvió la respuesta con una sonrisa.

10 minutos mas tarde las clases reinicieron a las 3 pm todos fueron a casa de Mari. (las chicas y las tortugas).

Todos se sentaron cerca de la sala y el comedor.

-¿Siempre se reúnen? –pregunto Mike.

-Casi a diario –contesto Shey-, pero ahora el motivo principal de la reunión es sobre el puesto que vamos a tener en la kermesse del colegio.

-Vaya –dijo Rapha con una sonrisa, asi que tendrán algo parecido a una feria de pueblo.

.Hmmm mas o menos –respondio Yunuen.

-¿Y de que será su puesto? –pregunto Mike.

-De pasteles –respondio Reiki.

-Que rico –dijo la tortuga menor.

-¿Y ya saben cuales van a preparar? –pregunto Donnie.

-Pues ya tenemos algunas ideas –respondio Tari.

-Y ustedes ¿Pondran algún puesto? –quizo saber Yunuen.

-Pues… -Donnie se puso pensativo.

-Como apenas nos enteramos de esto –Leo se puso pensativo.

-No hay que pensarle mucho –dio Rapha con una sonrisa –Ponemos un puesto de besos y que Leo sea quien los de –ante eso Leo se giro a ver a su hermano como si estuviera loco, Mike Grito que si y Donnie solamente se reia.

Continuará!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Perdon que sea poquito pero aun quiero tener ideas frescas para el próximo capitulo.


	7. Chapter 7

**Rose Black Dragon:** Perdon por la tardanza, pero me dio últimamente por leer fics.

**Juanis**: Yo no creo que Leito cobre por sus besos, es un niño muy tierno jejeje

**Margui:** Que bueno que te halla gustado, y lastima no fuiste la primera en leerlo jeje, quizás te ayude un poco el poner la historia en alerta.

Y recuerden si alguien quiere aparecer en el fic solamente diganmelo o mas bien escríbanmelo jejeje.

.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Capitulo 7

Varios días pasaron y Leo estaba leyendo un libro, sentado en un sillón cerca de un gran ventanal en la mansión de Max Winters.

Dio un suspiro y le dio vuelta a la pagina y tan metido estaba en su lectura que no se dio cuenta de que alguien entro en la misma estancia donde el estaba.

Esa persona se paro detrás del sillón donde él se encontraba sentado y se cruzo de brazos.

Max entro segundos después.

-Por lo que veo nuestro pequeño artista no se ha dado cuenta de tu presencia –le dijo el magnate con una sonrisa a la persona recién llegada.

-No siempre ha sido asi, un pequeño despistado –respondio ella.

-Leo ¿No piensas saludar? –pregunto el hombre.

-¿Eh? –se asomo el y al ver a la persona que acompañaba a Max abrió la boca sorprendido y cayo al suelo con todo y sillón.

Ambos se acercaron a ver si estaba bien.

-¿Estas bien? –le pregunto el hombre.

-Creo que si –le respondió.

-Creo que te he dado un buen susto –dijo la persona recién llegada.

-Hola Margui –la saludo con una sonrisa -¿Cuando llegaste?.

-Hoy a medio dia, estaba justamente en mi habitación, cuando la generala serpiente me dijo que ya habías regresado del colegio.

-Ya veo, ¿Por que no te sientas? – la invito.

-Gracias –se sento frente a la tortuga de verde claro –He de reconocer que te ves muy bien con tu uniforme

Este era un saco color gris con pantalón del mismo color, una camisa blanca y una corbata con rayas negras y rojas.

-Te lo agradezco, es el uniforme del otoño-invierno –respondio Leo -¿No quieres nada de tomar?

-Gracias pequeño, tome algo hace unos minutos antes de que llegaras, asi que esperare a que este la comida.

-Y por lo que veo Leo, el libro que lees esta ya que preferiste seguir leyéndolo a cambiarte el uniforme –Winters le señalo.

-Vaya que es cierto –los 3 se rieron .

-¿Y que es lo que estas leyendo? –le pregunto Margui amablemente.

-Una novela, se llama los Miserables y esta escrita por Victor Hugo, tengo que hacer un resumen de ella para la clase de literatura.

-¿Y ya vas muy avanzado? –Margui tomo el libro.

- Algo, pero todavía no llego a la mitad –le dijo.

-Bien,te dejare que sigas leyendo, voy al jardín con Max.

Leo vio salir a los dos juntos y sonrio, incluso pensaba que la vida del millonario seria mas grata si el tuviera una pareja.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Donnie estaba con Mike.

-Pero leer es muy aburrido Donnie –se quejaba la tortuga menor.

.Ni creas que te dejare bajar el resumen del interne- Donnie se cruzo de brazos.

-No creo que Rapha vaya a leerlo-Mike se cruzo de brazos molesto.

-Y yo no creo que entre Leo y Abril vayan a permitírselo y parte a quien quieres parecerte a Rapha o a Leo.

-Indiscutiblemente a Leo.

-¿Entonces? –dijo Donnie con una sonrisa.

-Bueno ta bien –Mike tomo el libro y se avento en el sillón.

Pero contrario de lo que Mike creía Rapha también estaba absorto con el libro, aunque no llevaba leído tanto como Leo.

-Las chicas estaban en casa de Yunuen y esperaban que salieran unas galletitas que habían horneado leían un poquito el libro.

-Este libro es muy aburrido –dijo Soul.

-Pero aun asi hay que leerlo –le dijo Mari.

-Que me dicen a mi yo tengo muchas operaciones de algebra que resolver –dijo Crazy quien la mayor parte del tiempo se la vivía en el salón de su hermana y mas aun desde que las tortugas están ahí.

-¿No hay nadie aquí que se lo sepa? –se quejo Tari.

-No, yo solo de Victor Hugo he leído Nuestra Sra de Paris –Respondio Sheyla y en ese momento su celular de Kitty sono -¿Si? Ah, hola Leo –al oir eso las demás chicas le quisieron quitar el celular a su amiga.

Habalaron por 15 minuts y luego Sheyla colgó.

-Leo les mando muchos saludos y dice que el Sr Maximiliam Winters quiere llevarnos a todos a ver la obra de los Miserables en Broadway, dice tambien que la obra es bastante fiel al libro.

-¿Y a que hora es la obra? –pregunto Mari.

-A la 7 PM –respondio su amiga –Leo nos dice que nos espera allá.

-Pues bien –Mari hablo de nuevo .,nadamas esperamos a que salgan las galletas para comérnoslas y después iremos a nuestras casas a arreglarnos para el teatro.

-Muy bien, de acuerdo –dijo Reiki y las demás asintieron.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A las 6:30 pm ya todos estábamos en la entrada del teatro y Leo se veía muy bien vestido de traje y venia acompañado de Max, los generales y Margui.

-Buenas noches –Max saludo a todos y le respondieron –dejenme presentarles a Margui, la institutriz de Leo.

Todos la saludaron y ella sonrio.

-Bien chicos y chicas ire a comprar los combos ¿Vienes conmigo Leo? –la tortuga asintió y siguió a Winters dentro del teatro.

-Ustedes sin duda deben ser los hermanos de Leo –Margui se acerco a las otras tortugas.

-¿Acaso no nos parecemos? –dijo Rapha con una sonrisa.

-Son idénticos - Margui le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Aunque yo soy el más bonito –dijo Mike.

-Ya quisieras –dijo Rapha y Donnie se rio.

Minutos después volvió Leo cargando dos combos.

-Dice el Sr Winters que si nos ayudan a traer lo demás –le pidió a sus hermanos.

-Vamos –los otras tres tortugas se metieron al teatro.

-La función esta por empezar será mejor ir a dentro –dijo Margui y las chicas asintieron.

10 minutos antes de que empezara la función, todos formaron fila y comenzaron a pasar a la sala, Winters había conseguido las mejores localidades de la función.

.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Continuara…


End file.
